


Day 1: Saved By the Bell

by LtLime23



Series: August MEFFW Challenge [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: Day 1 of the 'Month of Fanfiction Challenge'http://joufancyhuh.tumblr.com/post/163619118357/joufancyhuh-joufancyhuh-yourlocalpriestessPrompt: Shameless FluffContext: Before the events of Chapter 2 of Calling Adiona.





	Day 1: Saved By the Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the 'Month of Fanfiction Challenge'
> 
> http://joufancyhuh.tumblr.com/post/163619118357/joufancyhuh-joufancyhuh-yourlocalpriestess
> 
> Prompt: Shameless Fluff
> 
> Context: Before the events of Chapter 2 of Calling Adiona.

ISSAC frowned upon academics working over the weekend, whilst it was a highly driven environment the institute was clear around policies for well-being and stress management. To save them both from simply staying in the apartment out of laziness, Suvi had suggested they took it in turns to plan weekend outings, so far they’d sampled various museums and galleries, hiked in the mountains and even seen a play. This weekend fell to the Lieutenant to arrange.

Suvi beat away her alarm, dragging herself awake, she could already hear Robyn in the kitchen, this better be worth it she grumbled pulling back the covers. As per Robyn’s instructions Suvi pulled on her swimwear before getting dressed, blearily leaving her room.

“This spa better be worth it Harris” she muttered.  
“Not telling” Robyn chirped, throwing her rucksack over her shoulder, she handed Suvi a travel mug of coffee and a thermos pot.  
“What’s this?” Suvi questioned.  
“Breakfast” Robyn said smiling, “come on.”

The skycar trip was smooth, Robyn carefully piloting them, they barely passed another soul, although it was hardly surprising given it was 6AM on a Saturday. Suvi snuggled into the passenger seat and let the view wash over her, the coffee was good and as she unscrewed the top of the thermos pot she realised Robyn had gone to the effort of making her porridge just how she liked it. She smiled to herself, Robyn Harris and her little thoughtful touches. The past two months had been chaotic, both of them settling in and starting to really get into their research. Throughout it there had been moments like this, where Robyn would go out of her way to make Suvi’s life a little easier, whether it was picking up a book she knew Suvi needed or making sure they always had tea bags. Just small actions that pulled at Suvi, the equivalent of a gentle kiss on the cheek, a gesture saying “hey, I’m here for you, I care about the little things too.”

Robyn brought the skycar down to the landing zone, the sun was now fully up and it was already starting to get warm. For the first time Suvi woke up to her surroundings, they were nestled behind pink sand dunes, tall blue grass lazily danced in the breeze, the sky was totally clear.

“Of course you’d bring me to the beach” Suvi grinned, Robyn had grown up by the sea, it had only been a matter of time before the Lieutenant had to feel sand between her toes and the song of the waves in her ears.

“Not just any beach” Robyn said, as they piled out of the skycar, the Lieutenant grabbing her bag, “but the best beach break Illium has to offer.”

The pair crested the dunes and looked down on the two mile stretch of perfectly smooth sand below, the immaculate lines of swell sets marching out to the horizon, crisp two foot waves rolled into the shore, Robyn felt her legs switch in anticipation.

“Okay I forgive you for the early start, this is magical.”

Robyn grinned and led the way down to a row of prefab beach huts, she checked her omni-tool for the code, keying it into the correct cabin. Opening the door, the inside was simple, a hammock slung across one corner, a battered sofa against a wall and a weather-beaten crate served as a coffee table. Racking on one wall held six surfboards of various lengths and designs, Robyn smiled, this was perfect.

The Lieutenant dropped her bag onto the sofa and started emptying the contents; she pulled out a wetsuit and tossed it towards Suvi along with a rash vest, “put those on.”  
Suvi started to undress, pulling on the stiff rubber, feeling it warm against her as the sun hit the black material. Out the corner of her eye she couldn’t help but watch as Robyn pulled off her hoodie and tee revealing lightly defined abs and a simple black bikini top. The Lieutenant pulled on a long-sleeved rash vest before sliding out of her jeans and into a pair of red board shorts that finished an inch above her knee.

“Where’s your suit?” Suvi asked, when she knew her voice wouldn’t betray her.  
Robyn grinned, “the water here is like twenty-one degrees, I’ll boil if I wear a wetsuit I’m used to Atlantic winters.” She studied the collection of surfboards and took down a thick foam learners board for Suvi and an 8ft longboard for herself, leaning them both against the outside wall letting the sun mellow the wax.

Suvi stood next to Robyn, looking out at the waves, “you know I’ve never done this right?”  
Robyn nodded “never too late to learn.”

The pair walked down onto the beach before Robyn took each board in turn and buried the fins into the sand.

“Surfing is easy” Robyn started, “you paddle so you are travelling at the same speed as the wave, if not a little faster, the wave picks you up, you stand up and enjoy the ride.”  
Suvi looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Robyn ran her hand through her hair.  
“Okay so maybe there’s a little more too it" she conceded, "here lie on your boards, we’ll go through it.”

Robyn carefully explained the three basic stages of surfing, helping Suvi find the right position of the board, directing her as to the best way to propel herself forward and then working on the transition from lying down to standing up. Suvi listened, wanting to absorb every detail her scientific mind calculating the balance point of the board, where her centre of gravity was and wanting to feel that moment the wave took hold.

“Ready to try?” Robyn asked, Suvi grinned, excitement sparkling in her eyes, “race you!” Robyn yelled, already three paces down the beach, leaving her own board on the sand.

“Hey! Cheater!” Suvi scolded as she ran to catch up, watching Robyn’s limbs move easily, not a moment’s hesitation as the Lieutenant bounded into the water diving beneath the surface when it reached thigh deep. 

Suvi’s own entrance was a little more tentative as she adjusted to the feel of the cool water filling her suit, she pushed her board out in front of her heading towards Robyn who was floating on her back bobbing in the waves.

Robyn grabbed Suvi’s board, turning it to face the shore, they were in the white wash, if Suvi tried to take on the unbroken face the buoyancy of the board would simply flip her. “Get yourself ready, the first couple I’ll tow you into the wave so you don’t need to worry about paddling” Robyn stated as she held the board steady, bouncing slightly as each wave passed. Suvi swung herself on top, gripping the sides to ready herself, she tried to remember everything Robyn had taught her but it was totally different out in the waves.

“Relax, this is meant to be fun” Robyn called, smiling at the look of intense concentration on Suvi’s face, “right, good wave coming up, you ready? Three, two, one..” Robyn pulled hard on the nose of the board propelling it forward just ahead of the oncoming wave, she saw the tell-tale snatch as the face caught hold of the tail and board and rider were soon shooting off towards the shore, she watched as Suvi got to her feet, arms out to the sides, crouching low to keep her balance. As the wave petered out Suvi hopped off into the shallows, Robyn could see the grin plastered to her face a mile off.

Suvi was hooked from the first wave, Robyn continued to tow her in watching as Suvi’s confidence grew with each wave, some didn’t go to plan but even when a wave unceremoniously spat her out the Scot was still smiling from ear to ear. Soon Suvi was choosing her own waves and paddling into them, this made it harder but she remained determined.

Robyn saw Suvi’s fatigue start to build, her success rate at catching waves was becoming less and less, Suvi tried to pull herself into a particularly large swell that took no prisoners, lifting the tail of the board flipping it and Suvi over end to end. Robyn dived under and grabbed the disorientated woman round the waist, pulling her to the surface and away from the flailing board.

“Oo, that was a big one” Suvi giggled as she blew the water out her nose and pushed back her hair, “what?” Suvi questioned the look of bemusement on Robyn’s face.  
“Nothing, just most people who wipe out that hard don’t smile about it” the Lieutenant laughed.  
“Well I’m not most people” Suvi’s retorted.

No, you’re not, thought Robyn, her arms were still around Suvi’s waist, Robyn was suddenly acutely aware of the light dancing across Suvi’s face, reflecting off the ocean’s surface, lips slightly parted, eyes bright. Robyn swallowed, pushing back against the urge to pull Suvi close and kiss her. Before she could think any harder a wave broke over the back of her head, Suvi swam out of her arms as Robyn found herself tumbling over herself the world reduced to bubbles and foam. She stumbled to her feet, coughing out the water, feeling the blush rise in her cheeks. Suvi was trying not to laugh as the pair headed back towards the sand.

“Saved by the bell there Harris” Suvi teased.  
Robyn coughed, her hand going to the back of her neck “yeah, something like that” she replied.


End file.
